memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Piraten von Orion
Spock braucht dringend ein lebenswichtiges Medikament, doch der Frachter, der es überbringen soll, wird von Piraten angegriffen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Auf der Brücke verliert Spock plötzlich das Bewusstsein. Kirk ruft sogleich die Krankenstation und meldet den Notfall. Nachdem Spock auf die Krankenstation gebracht wird, stellt Dr. McCoy fest, dass die Choriozythose einen nachhaltigeren Effekt auf Rassen mit kupferhaltigem Blut, wie die Vulkanier es haben, hat. Spock wird sterben, wenn er nicht innerhalb von drei Tagen die Droge Strobolin injiziert bekommt. Der Computer identifiziert Beta Canopus als nächstgelegenen Planet mit natürlichem Strobolinvorkommen, vier Solartage bei voller Warpgeschwindigkeit entfernt. Um Spock retten zu können, müsste ihnen Jemand entgegen kommen. Sie rufen das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier, um ein Schiff zu ordern, dass ihnen die Droge entgegenbringt. Da McCoy Spock mit einer synthetischen Droge vorübergehend fit gemacht hat, nimmt dieser seinen Dienst mit der halben Arbeitszeit wieder auf. Zwar widerspricht Spock, doch McCoy befiehlt den reduzierten Dienst als Schiffsarzt. Auf der Brücke der Huron berechnet man derweil den Rendezvous-Zeitpunkt: zwei Stunden und sieben Minuten bis zum Zusammentreffen mit der Enterprise. Plötzlich melden die Sensoren ein fremdes Raumschiff, das einen Abfangkurs auf die Huron gesetzt hat. Auf der Krankenstation stellen Dr. McCoy und Schwester Chapel fest, dass das synthetische Medikament nicht mehr wirkt. Spock braucht demnach dringend das Strobolin. McCoy schickt Spock dennoch zurück auf seine Station. Captain O'Shea von der Huron ruft derweil das fremde Schiff, und fordert es auf die Registriernummer und das Vorhaben zu nennen. Er erhält aber keine Antwort auf seinen Ruf. Deshalb befiehlt er ein Ausweichmanöver. Er will die Fracht, Dilithium, und das Medikament vor fremdem Zugriff schützen. Doch das fremde Schiff passt seinen Kurs immer wieder an den der Huron an. Captain O'Shea lässt einen Notruf an die Enterprise absetzen, als sich das fremde Schiff meldet. Sie fordern die Herausgabe der Fracht, andernfalls würden sie das Schiff zerstören. Uhura empfängt das automatische Notsignal der Huron, kann allerdings keinen direkten Kontakt zwischen den beiden Schiffen aufbauen. Laut Sensoren sind sie auch noch nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Deshalb lässt Captain Kirk einen neuen Kurs setzen, um nachzusehen. Als sie bei dem Schiff eintreffen, finden sie es mit fast leeren Energiespeichern und beschädigtem Antrieb vor. Die Energie reicht gerade noch für das Lebenserhaltungssystem und Spock ortet Trümmer. Er bricht in diesem Augenblick zusammen und wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Auf der Brücke, stellt Arex fest, dass Antrieb und Energie ausgefallen sind. Alles deutet auf einen Angriff. Arex empfängt allerdings noch Lebenszeichen. Kirk, Uhura, Scotty und Schwester Chapel beamen sich an Bord. Sie finden die Crew bewusstlos vor. Scotty bekommt den Befehl, die Ladung zu untersuchen, Uhura soll Computer und Logbücher checken, Schwester Chapel bekommt die Versorgung der Crew aufgetragen. Der Laderaum ist komplett leer, von Strobolin oder Dilithium keine Spur. Der Computer ist defekt, die Bänder könnten laut Uhura jedoch auf der Enterprise abgespielt werden. Zusammen mit den Verletzten beamen sie wieder zurück. Auf der Krankenstation, informiert McCoy Kirk, dass O'Shea wieder gesund wird, aber Spocks Zustand weiterhin kritisch ist. Arex analysiert die Daten der Huron und meldet Kirk, dass das Angreiferschiff einem neuen Typ angehört, der bisher nicht in den Datenbanken erfasst ist. Dank der Computeraufzeichnungen kann das Angreiferschiff verfolgt werden, da es radioaktiven Abfall hinterlässt. Kirk befiehlt Sulu dieser Spur zu folgen und auf Warp 7 zu beschleunigen. Inzwischen sucht Kirk erneut die Krankenstation auf, um sich von McCoy über Spocks Zustand informieren zu lassen. Dieser berichtet, dass Spock bald einen Respirator braucht. McCoy meint zu Kirk, dass sein Beruf manchmal frustrierend ist, weil sie nicht mehr tun können, als Medikamente und Technologie schaffen können. Kirk erwidert, dass wenn er dies wirklich glauben würde, nach 25 Jahren kein Arzt mehr wäre. Die Spur führt sie mitten in einen Asteroidengürtel. Sulu beschleunigt das Schiff auf Warp 8, bis die Spur mitten im Gürtel aufhört. Kirk lässt auf Warp 1 verlangsamen. Plötzlich kommt es zu einer Erschütterung. Die Asteroiden bestehen laut Arex aus einer hochexplosiven Mischung aus Mineralien. Sie sind instabil, und explodieren, sobald sie auf andere Materie treffen. Nach kurzer Zeit werden sie beschossen, doch die Schilde halten. Sulu setzt Kurs auf den Angreifer und analysiert die Bewaffung, welche aus Standardphasern besteht. Diese seien jedoch keine Gefahr für ihre Schilde. Arex erkennt die Hoheitszeichen und identifiziert das Schiff als vom Orion stammend. Die Orioner rufen die Enterprise und verlangen den Abbruch der Vefolgung, da sie von einem neutralen Planeten stammten. Kirk meint, dass sie für einen Neutralen mit dem Abfeuern der Phaser sehr schnell waren. Der Orioner rechtfertigt sich damit, dass ihm nicht klar war, ob die Enterprise Freund oder Feind sei.Kirk entgegnet, ihre Neutralität sei schon seit der Affäre um die Coridian-Planeten und der Babel-Konferenz bei Sternzeit 3850,3 umstritten ist. Außerdem verlangt er gemäß Babel-Resolution A 12 die Durchsuchung des Schiffes, da gestern ein Raumschiff der Föderation in diesem Sektor ausgeraubt wurde. Sie bestreiten Diebe zu sein und wollen die Regierung der Föderation darüber informieren. Kirk lässt sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern und lässt die Verbindung auf Stumm schalten. Sulu scannt das Schiff und ortet Dilithium. Vom Medikament findet sich allerdings keine Spur. Dies entlastet laut Sulu die Orioner jedoch nicht, da die Menge zu klein ist, um von den Sensoren geortet zu werden. Kirk lässt Uhura dennoch den Kanal öffnen. Kirk macht einen Vorschlag: Er will den Orionern das Dilithium im Tausch gegen das Medikament überlassen, und den Vorfall nicht weiter verfolgen. Während die Orions den Vorschlag überdenken, meldet McCoy, dass Spock das Medikament innerhalb einer Stunde benötigt. Als sich der orionische Captain wieder meldet, will er den Austausch allerdings nur unter vier Augen mit Kirk auf einem größeren Asteroiden vornehmen. Die Orioner verzichten sogar auf die zusätzlichen Dilithiumkristalle. Kirk, McCoy und Scott besprechen diesen Vorschlag im Konferenzraum. Sie sind sich einig, dass dies wohl eine Falle ist. Trotzdem geht Kirk auf den Vorschlag ein, lässt jedoch die erforderlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen. Scott hält ihn mit dem Transporter erfasst. Die Orioner fürchten, Kirk werde sein Versprechen nicht halten und haben Angst um ihre Neutralität, da sie der Enterprise auch nicht gewachsen sind. Sie wollen beide Schiffe mit Hilfe des Asteroiden zerstören und so beide Schiffe zerstören. Ihre Phaserkraft alleine reicht dazu jedoch nicht aus, deshalb müssen sie einen Sprengsatz anbringen. Der Captain will diese Sprengladung zum Treffen mitnehmen und so den Plan umsetzen. Die Orioner melden sich wieder und nehmen Kirks Angebot an. Die Orioner geben die Koordinaten durch, und Kirk sowie der orionische Captain materialisieren gleichzeitig auf dem Asteroiden. Der Orioner gibt Kirk die Medizin, welche Kirk scannt. Er droht Kirk mit der Sprengungen des Asteroiden, um die Enterprise zu vernichten. Es kommt zu einem Kampf. Scotty lässt die beiden Kämpfer zusammen mit dem Dilithium auf die Enterprise ''beamen. Kirk lässt anschließend das Orionschiff rufen. Die Orioner leiten inzwischen die Selbstzerstörung ein. Uhura stellt eine Verbindung her und der Orioner-Captain befiehlt seinen Leuten, die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes auszuschalten. Die Orioner gehorchen und machen sich zur Übergabe des Schiffes an die ''Enterprise fertig. Auch Spock ist wieder gesund, und kann seinen Dienst wiederaufnehmen. McCoy stellt zufrieden fest, dass diesmal sein grünes Blut ihn fast getötet hätte. Spock stimmt zu, meint aber, dass diese ihm meist weiterhilft. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Titeleinblendung der gekürzten ZDF-Version Die Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte 1976 in einer geschnittenen, auf das Kinderprogramm zugeschnittenen und mit von der Originalserie abweichenden Sprechern synchronisierten Version unter dem Titel Verfolgung im Weltraum. Am 30.09.2016 wurde erstmals die ungekürzte, bereits 1994 mit den Original-Sprechern neu synchronisierte Fassung im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt (vgl. TAS in Deutschland). Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Dr. McCoy ordert per Interkom Spock von der Brücke zu sich auf die Krankenstation. Im nächsten Bild sieht man ihn aber hinter Captain Kirk auf der Brücke stehen. (Der selbe Fehler ist auch am Anfang der Folge zu sehen, als Spock zusammenbricht.) Die gezeigten Orioner sind blau, während bereits in der TOS etabliert wurde, dass Orioner grün sind. Die grüne Farbe wird in den späteren Serien, wann immer Orioner (männlich wie weiblich) auftauchen, bestätigt. Synchronisationsfehler In der deutschen Synchronfassung (CIC) spricht McCoy von Spocks roten Blutkörperchen, obwohl der Vulkanier grünes Blut besitzt. Das für Spock wichtige Medikament wird im Laufe der Folge oft als "Droge" bezeichnet, dabei handelt es sich aber um einen Fehler von Seiten der Synchronisation, da das englische Wort "Drug" im American English auch eine Umschreibung für Medikament ist. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Sprecher Verweise en:The Pirates of Orion (episode) es:The Pirates of Orion fr:The Pirates of Orion (épisode) nl:The Pirates of Orion Piraten von Orion, Die